Wasn’t Expexting That
by hiwelcometochilis13
Summary: Kara is feeling distant from her best friend, Lena Luthor, who is blowing Kara off, Kara talks to Alex and Maggie and they help her, then when Regan and Edgar Wilson, former associates with Lex Luthor, escape from prison all madness breaks loose at the DEO, will Kara keep her cool and find the twins and put them back in jail before its too Late?


This is my first fanfiction so don't judge, thanks. Also, there are a few differences to the normal storyline of Supergirl, this is set in season 2, episode 1, the Mon-El situation is the same though, he hasn't woken up yet, Maggie and Alex are together because I love them so much, and Cat is not even thinking about leaving CatCo and Kara has already chosen that she wants to be a reporter and she has been a reporter for a few months, and Kara and Lena have been friends (and only friends) for a few months. This does contain similar aspects to episodes in season 4 and other episodes throughout the entire show. 

  
  


"Kara can you come—" Lena's breath falls short as she hears a gunshot, and whips around only to find her best friend scrunched up on the floor gripping her abdomen.

"Oh my god, Kara!" Lena screams as she runs over to Kara, she looked down and sees a pool of blood under her friend and the blood stain on her shirt.  
  
"L..Lena g-get out of here!" Kara manages to say through a shaky voice.  
  
"Kara I'm not leaving you now!" Lena brushes the blonde hair off of her friends face as she watches as her friend falls unconscious.  
  
24 HOURS EARLIER:  
  
Kara was at CatCo finishing up her work on an article that was due in a couple of days when she gets a text from Lena, "Hey Kara, I have to cancel the interview for tonight, L-Corp is having some issues and I need to clear them before tomorrow" Kara sighs, takes off her glasses and rubs her eyes, "How am I gonna get this article done?" she mumbles to herself, she puts her glasses back on her head and opens up her laptop again. She continues working on her article for a few hours before deciding that it was time to go home and on her way home she texted Alex asking if sisters night was still on, which Alex had responded to a few minutes later replying "Of Course, I will bring pizza and potstickers". 

When Alex arrived Kara had been staring into space and didn't even hear the door open and shut, she hadn't realized her older sister had been walking toward her until Alex said,

"Earth. To. Kara." waving her hand in front of her sisters face, Kara blinked a few times and said sorry quietly.

"What is going on with you lately?" Alex says giving a concerning glance

"I'm sorry, it's just Lena canceled our interview, again," Kara said looking down, "And it's not just that she's blowing me off, she has been acting as if I'm only a reporter and not her friend" 

"Kara... I'm sure Lena isn't trying to blow you off" 

"I know.. I know.. I don't know why I'm doubting Lena's intentions.." Kara said letting her head fall back onto her sister's shoulder who is now next to Kara on the couch. "Enough about me-- how are you? How is Maggie?" 

"We are both great, I mean everything has been great since she moved in," Alex said while blushing thinking about her girlfriend. Kara grabbed her chest, "Awww, you guys are too cute!! I can't handle it!!" as Kara chuckled, the door burst open "THERE ARE MY FAVORITE DANVERS'" Maggie said holding the pizza and potstickers "Maggie!!" The sisters said at the same time.

A few hours, and slices, later, Alex was turning on The Wizard Of Oz and plopping herself down on the couch next to Kara, while Maggie was in the bathroom. When Maggie came into the room she saw Kara practically taking up the entire couch, she walked over and said, "Scooch over Little Danvers" Kara groans as she opened her eyes and moved over the slightest bit. Maggie laughed and sat down putting Kara's feet on her lap. 

At L-Corp….

Lena checked her phone, 11:30 pm, she couldn't get her mind off the fact that she had been blowing Kara off for the past two weeks, she felt bad and wanted to see her best friend, but she knew it was too late to go over to Kara's apartment. She sent a text to Kara apologizing and telling her the next available date that Kara was free she would see her, no matter the time. Lena had missed her best friend. She put her phone down as she continued the reports on the oscillator that had blown up on the Venture a few months before. The TV in her office had just blinked with a breaking news alert, 

We are getting reports that Regan and Edgar Wilson have just broken out of prison, the twins who used to work with Lex Luthor, who was infamous for his war against Superman and Metropolis. Lex Luthor has been reported to still be in the prison… 

Lena turns off the TV, she can't look at another mugshot of her brother, she didn't care what he did, he was always a bad person, but he was still her brother. She hadn't remembered that Regan and Edgar worked with Lex, although she isn't surprised by it. When they hung out as kids she knew that they were 'bad eggs' as her father used to say to her.

Back At Kara's Apartment...

Kara was asleep on top of the couple while they talked quietly. Alex grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels as she stops when she sees a blinking 'breaking news' sign,

We are getting reports that Regan and Edgar Wilson have just broken out of prison, the twins who used to work with Lex Luthor, who was infamous for his war against Superman and Metropolis. Lex Luthor has been reported to still be in the prison…

Alex had tuned out the TV and looked at Maggie, who was about to wake up Kara when Alex stopped her, "Don't wake her up, Kara hasn't been sleeping very well lately, and this is a problem that they can face in the morning…" Alex trails off and runs her fingers through the blonde's hair. "Are you sure? Don't you think that could be dangerous in the long run?" Maggie said skeptically. Alex replies quickly, "Lex Luthor is still in prison, and he is the real threat, believe me, I'm not trying to downplay this, but I think that we should just let Kara sleep for now" The couple talked some more after that but ended up falling asleep holding hands over Kara. 


End file.
